Amy Dursley
by Terciel
Summary: I'm rubbish at summaries, it's a story about Amy Dursley, born just after the war, please read and review, thank you.
1. Chapter 1

_Set twelve years after the war. _

_**Chapter 1-Amy's point of view**_

"Amy! Come down here! Now! Me and your father have been waiting for ages!" yelled my mom.

It was May 9th and was my birthday and sounds odd for an eleven year old girl but I'd managed to sleep late. I knew Mom was pretty mad at me for managing to sleep late because Aunt Marge and my brother were coming over for my birthday and I'd been warned to get up early.

"Just coming mom" I yelled.

"Amy, you know you are to call me Petunia and not mother!" yelled my mom.

I'd always been told to call her Petunia since I was little, my parents had always been very strict, they explained to me that it was because they didn't want to make the same mistakes with me that they'd made with Dudley but I didn't think it was fair! Dudley seemed fine to me, just a normal, annoying, older brother.

I slowly climbed out of bed and winced as I'd just stepped on one of my niece's toys that she'd decided to leave on the floor. Dudley's daughter, Lucy, really was a pain.

"Amy! Now!"

I quickly dragged on some clothes and some non-matching socks. Then I ran quickly down the stairs, managing to fall down the last two, and ran into the living room.

"Amy, you look awful!" said my mother, always being nice to me that woman was...

"Yeah I know. So what do you want?" I asked.

"Now as you know your brother and your aunt will be here in half an hour, but that is not what I want to talk to you about. I have just heard that Harry, your cousin on my side, will be coming with his wife to spend the day with you."

I looked at my mother, shocked, she had told me that I didn't have any other family on her side. I gave her a questioning look.

"Now is not the time for explanations Amy. Now be polite to him, this family needs to make up to him and I'm hoping you will follow suit. Now get upstairs and make sure you look presentable!"

"Yes mom" I replied, being relieved that I was being allowed to leave the room.

I ran up to my bedroom and thought about what I'd just been told. Why had mom kept it from me that I had a cousin? I knew that they liked to keep the past private, but just thought they were being strict with me like they were with most things.

I realised then that me having a cousin meant that my mother must have a sister, wow, I had another Auntie. Maybe she'd even be nicer than Aunt Marge. Although that wasn't hard, Aunt Marge was nice to me, yes, but I couldn't stand her or her stinking dogs, sometimes I wondered how it was possible that I was even related to her.

I decided that seeing this "new" cousin of mine and his wife was definitely worth looking presentable for so I decided to have a shower and quickly walked into the bathroom.

I winced as I walked in. I'd always hated our bathroom since I was a little girl; it was pink, in my opinion the worst colour in the world. And was way too tidy for my liking, I liked things messy, always had. I was the complete opposite to my mother, sometimes I felt I wasn't related to her or to my father and I looked different from them enough to pretend that I wasn't. When I was little I used to pretend I was a fairy, from another world, I was old enough now to realise that that wasn't true, but it was always a nice idea.

Another way in which I was different to both of my parents was that I had a shock of red hair, my Mom called it auburn, but it was definitely red. I got teased for it at my school. And was dreading the day I had to go to Lassendene, the Local Comprehensive School. Apparently it was almost impossible to survive until year eleven, completely impossible if you were different in any way.

Not that I cared about the teasing too much, I liked to think of myself as quite strong, it was just a big hassle having to put up with it. At my primary school they called me "mouthy", yes I said what I thought, but in my eyes that was just what I had to.

I didn't like to hurt people though so I tried to always help the people who couldn't help themselves, I rarely succeeded. As mom said, my ideas were good, I just didn't really think before I did the actions. And then got myself into trouble.

I snapped out of my thinking and got into the shower.

A while later I dragged a comb through my hair, put some neat clothes on and skipped hastily down the stairs, just in time to hear the doorbell ring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry stepped from foot to foot as he stood by the large brown door, he thought to himself about all the years he had spent here, and spending another day here was not something he relished. And suddenly wished he wasn't doing this.

Ginny saw the pain in her husband's, normally so fearless, eyes. She put her hand on his shoulder and said "Harry, look at me, it'll be fine, they've changed and you still get on with Dudley."

"I know," said Harry to Ginny. "It's just being here brings back so many memories. Well we can't stand on the doorstep forever, I suppose we had better stop dawdling and get on with it."

Ginny stretched out her hand and rang the doorbell, taking a deep breath as she waited for someone to answer the door, straightening her clothes out.

Then Harry and Ginny heard the sound of a latch and then the door opened wide, Petunia gave Harry a small smile. As much as Harry wanted to respond with a smile he found that he could not, but he just couldn't.

Ginny glanced at her husband and decided to smile for both of them.

"Hello, I'm Ginevra." She said to Petunia, stretching out her hand.

Petunia took it and said, "Petunia Dursley, although I'm sure you already know this."

Harry studied Petunia as Ginny and her were talking, and realised she looked a lot different, there was less stiffness to her posture and her smile seemed to reach her eyes.

Unlike Petunia the house was like a time capsule, even the picture on the wall was in exactly the same place, Harry doubted it had moved even a millimetre along the wall.

"Well don't just stand there on the doorstep, come in." Petunia added with a wave of her hand.

Ginny ploughed straight in, walking with Petunia, taking everything in her stride. Harry on the other hand stepped hesitantly over the threshold and walked slowly into the hallway.

He looked ahead of him and saw Ginny turning into the living room, Harry followed her.

As Harry walked in, he gasped, the little girl standing in front of him was the spitting image of his mother. From her red hair to the tip of her toes, only her piercing blue eyes were different.

Harry had not been prepared for this, he had presumed that she would look like a smaller Dudley, and had not even given a thought to the fact that she could look like his mother at all.

It was not strange though he though to himself, after all she was his cousin, and Petunia and Lily had had the same parents.

"Happy Birthday" Ginny said in a bright voice, elbowing her husband.

"Yeah, H-H-Happy Birthday" Said Harry, rubbing at his arm where Ginny had elbowed him.

"Thanks," said Amy awkwardly.

Well, she thought, they seemed nice, certainly nicer than her other relatives.

"Could we have a moment with Amy on our own please?" Harry asked Petunia.

Petunia hesitated for a moment and then nodded, walking from the room, closing the door softly. Amy watched her as she went, she was not particularly close to her mother, but was quite uncomfortable at being left in a room on her own with two strangers and wished that her mother hadn't left.

Just then the woman with the bright red hair started talking and Amy couldn't believe what she was hearing.

_I hope you like it, if there's anything you'd like me to put in or change please tell me, please review. Thank you._


	3. Chapter 3

"You're...you're crazy" Amy stuttered, staring at them, wide-eyed.

She knew that witches and wizards didn't exist, she was old enough to know this. This was just some birthday prank she realised, probably organised by Dudley. These people probably weren't even related to her, so much for her excitement at the thought of new relatives.

"No," said Ginny. "Look."

Amy watched as Ginny took a polished long _stick _from her belt. She looked at the stick and wondered what it was meant to prove.

"This is a wand," said Ginny, smiling at her niece.

Amy snorted, "Yeah right," she said. "And unicorns obviously exist."

Harry sighed to himself and gave a small chuckle, Ginny glared at him and carried on with her explanation.

"Now watch this." Said Ginny, a small twinkle in her eye.

Amy watched as Ginny waved the "stick" in a strange motion and suddenly Amy was hovering inches off the ground, she gave a small squeal and her mother rushed in.

"Well I thought she must be" said her mother, giving a small sigh.

**Amy's viewpoint**

I couldn't believe what was happening, a _real_ witch and wizard had just come into my house, they'd told me I had a gift. I still wasn't sure whether to believe them or not, I was waiting for my brother to jump into the living room and shout "Ha got you!" but that didn't seem to be happening.

Although I was shocked by this, my biggest surprise had been my mother walking into the living room and not even looking remotely taken aback about the fact that I was floating inches off the ground. Apparently this was a completely normal occurrence for her.

I kicked my feet awkwardly against the front of the sofa, Mother hated it when I did that but right at this moment I didn't care, none of this was fair. She should have told me before about my relatives and about what she knows about these people.

Harry and Ginevra were talking to my parents in the kitchen, I had no clue what they could be talking about and doubted I wanted to know.

Yes, they seemed nice, albeit a bit strange but I was still wary of them. I'd only just met them.

They'd also told me I'd be going to a school of witchcraft and wizardry, called something strange like Hog something or other and that it was a boarding school. As a little child boarding school had seemed the most excited prospect in the world for me and I'd always longed to go but now, suddenly faced with the real thing, I didn't want to go at all.

It'd be with strangers, no-one I knew would be there. Oh heck, I was about to cry.

I had to pull myself together, I was Amy Dursley, and I don't cry.

I wiped my eyes, changed the channel, and started watching some mindless soap opera to take my mind off it all.

**In the kitchen**

"I guess you know why we're here Petunia." Harry said, completely ignoring his _Uncle _Vernon.

"Yes," Petunia said, tapping her fingers on the table in a most un-petunia like manner. "Amy's a witch; I think I've always known it. She was bound to be looking that much like Lily."

Harry flinched as she said this; he had barely ever heard Petunia talk about her sister without insulting her.

"I guess she'll be off to that stupid school," Vernon said gruffly. "Well any funny business and she's out."

Harry was surprised by Uncle Vernon, he had expected to have to put up a fight about Amy going to Hogwarts but apparently the war had affected everyone, even the Dursleys.

"Yes, she's off to Hogwarts," Harry said. "If it's alright with you we will be back on the 15th of August to take her to Diagon Alley in London for her school supplies."

"If you want to come with us then you can." Ginny added as an after thought. She thought it was better to be polite.

"Yes, I'd like to come." Said Petunia, smiling.

Harry gawped at her until he got a sharp elbow in the ribs from Ginny. Why did she want to come? She always denied magic existed and now she was embracing it with open arms. Harry wondered what she was up to; this was not the Petunia he knew.

"Look, Harry," Petunia said in answer to his stunned silence. "Everything that happened with you-know-who and things changed everything for us. I've tried to start being more open about things, I realised my mistakes; I know that you probably don't believe me, but it's true. I didn't even let myself grieve about my sister until a few years ago, all because of some stupid prejudices against the magical world. I find it just ridiculous now. Please let me correct my mistakes."

Harry was even more stunned and looked his Aunt in the eyes, something that he had not been able to do so far on this visit.

Uncle Vernon looked as stunned as Harry was and was gazing open-mouthed at his wife.

"Right, so August 15th? We'll be here around 10 o clock if that's alright? Thank you." She nodded to Petunia, gave a small smile to Vernon and walked into the living room.

"We'll be seeing you quite soon, little missy" She said to Amy.

"Goodbye Aunt Ginevra," Amy said.

Ginny flinched at being called Aunt Ginevra, it wasn't like she wasn't called it a lot already, Victoire was the same age as Amy, it was just coming from this girl who she had expected to be so, so like Harry had described the Dursleys to her.

It appeared that things were turning out better than anyone had expected.

Petunia showed them out of the door, giving them a small wave before they apparated.

Meanwhile Amy sat on the sofa, hugging her knees, and looking forward to August 15th, this was when her adventure would begin.


	4. Chapter 4

After my birthday my mother didn't mention the visit again, I tried to bring it up but she just told me to leave it.

From what I could get out of Dudley I found out that my mom had had a sister named Lily, who had died. And that Lily had been a witch, like me. That she'd died because of being magic. I now realised the reasons for my mother's secrecy all these years and stopped questioning her.

Meanwhile I counted off the days until the 15th eagerly, time seemed to be going slower than normal, Harry and Ginevra had told me not to mention it to any of my friends and it was really hard keeping the secret all to myself, but somehow I managed.

Finally the fifteenth arrived; I woke up early, with a smile on my face and quickly hopped out of bed, running to the bathroom happily.

I got dressed quickly and made myself look presentable, wearing a blue skirt that my mom had bought me for formal occasions. I didn't know what magical folk wore and thought that it would be best to look presentable.

I skipped down the stairs, and to my surprise mom was already there, sitting stiffly on a chair brushing her skirt down and biting her lip. I'd never seen her that nervous before and wondered why, how she could be so scared when I was so incredibly excited. I wondered if it was because of Lily and then I felt bad, was it my fault that I was causing her all this worry?

Just then I heard the doorbell ring and ran towards it.

Harry Potter stood on the doorstep, rocking Lily in his arms and kissing her on the forehead. She was almost 2 years old and he loved her more than anything. Ginny was standing next to him, Albus Severus was holding her right hand and James was holding her left. It was hard having three young children but Harry loved it.

Just as Harry leaned down to kiss Lily's head the door opened. Harry looked up and saw a bright-eyed Amy looking up at him.

"Hiya," She said loudly. "Wow I didn't know I had so many relatives!"

Petunia appeared behind her, gasping audibly as she saw Harry's family.

"Harry," She said. "You never told me there was a little bunch of Potter's"

Harry gave her a small smile and said, "Are we all ready then?"

"How are we getting there?" Said Amy in an excited voice. She was imagining some strange, large contraption that would transport them to a magical land.

"The bus." Harry replied, sensing exactly what the girl must have been thinking.

The bus journey was quite pleasant, Petunia tried hard not to sneer down her nose at everyone and everything on the bus, but did not quite succeed. Harry, however, appreciated her effort.

"Aww," whispered Ginny to Harry. "Look at how well the kids are getting along."

Amy was sitting next to Albus and James pointing out landmarks to them. The similarities between them were uncanny. Especially between Albus and Amy, if anyone did not know the family they may even assume that they were brother and sister.

Finally the bus arrived in the middle of London. Amy had only been to London once before when dropping her Dad off at the train station to go on some long business trip. She gazed around avidly and her excitement almost matched that of the toddlers.

"This way" Harry called as he stepped off the bus and woke up the toothy baby that was lying in his arms.

They walked on, through the bustling crowds, into the heart of the city. Petunia gave a bemused look at how attached he was to the child in his arms.

Ginny saw the look and said, "She's a Daddy's girl, always has been, he's spoiling her rotten."

Petunia gave a small chuckle and quickly looked around to check that Amy was still following, Amy had picked up Albus Severus, the two seemed to have bonded instantly and Petunia and Ginny both thought that it was nice to see.

"We're here," said Harry. "Right, through here"

Amy was then pulled by Ginny into a door that was previously unseen to her and into a crowded bar, as they walked in the noise level seemed to drop immensely.

Women cooed over the children and many men and women clapped Harry across the back and made comments like "Nice to see you Mr Potter".

Amy wondered why Harry was so famous, everybody seemed to know him.

Just then a woman tapped her on the shoulder and Amy whipped around nervously.

"You really are the spitting image of Lily, aren't you?" said a woman with bright red hair and grey roots and a brilliant smile.

Harry walked up to the woman and hugged her.

"Amy, this is Molly Weasley, a very good friend of mine and Ginny's mother"

"Hello," said Amy nervously. "Pleased to meet you"

After many more greetings Harry tapped her shoulder and beckoned her onwards, Amy wondered where they were going and walked slowly onwards, pulling her mother with her.

They walked through the bar and out of a shabby door at the back of it which opened to reveal an alley way, which smelt badly and had many bins in it.

Amy wondered what they were doing there but did not question it and just waited patiently for something to happen, just then Harry reached forward and tapped three of the bricks at the back of the alleyway with his wand.

What happened next Amy couldn't describe in words, the wall seemed to open before her very eyes, as if the bricks themselves were being moved and manipulated by invisible hands and turned into a archway.

What she saw next she couldn't believe at all, the archway opened up onto a large, hustling, bustling street full of wizards and witches and with many strange shops.

_**Thanks for you reviews so far, please carry on reviewing and tell me what you think.**_


	5. Chapter 5

The day in Diagon Alley passed quickly, it seemed to Amy as if they had been into every shop on the street and she was completely exhausted. Apothecaries, Gringotts, Madam Malkin's and every other shop she could possibly have imagined.

Petunia seemed to be enjoying herself though, Amy could see that her mother was happy and her and Ginny seemed to be getting on well.

Harry was shocked at Petunia's laid-back attitude of Diagon Alley, in fact he had never seen her so relaxed, he gave her a questioning look.

She replied with, "I think this place was the last time I was truly happy while with Lily."

Amy whipped around at this, this was the first time she had ever heard her mother mention Lily, she wanted to know more but at that moment Ginny started talking.

"Right, so I think we've got everything."

"But what about my wand?" Amy asked.

"Oh...gosh...I can't believe I almost forgot that." Said Ginny, looking embarrassed.

They carried on walking and turned into a large, ancient-looking, shop to the left of the street. As she walked in Amy saw an ancient-looking man, who matched the shop perfectly, gazing down at her.

"Ah," he said. "Another Evans."

"Dursley" Butted in Petunia, loudly.

"Sorry, Dursley" Said Mr. Ollivander gazing with his huge, silver eyes into the child's piercing blue ones.

"Now, for a wand, hmm." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a measuring tape, he started levitating it and then used it to measure every measurement Amy could possibly imagine. He made hmmm noises every three seconds as he measured. Then he looked up at Harry, Ginny, the children and her Mother.

"This may take a while," he said. "She is fine with me, I suggest you go and get an ice-cream, your children look exhausted."

Petunia looked hesitant but Amy saw Ginny mutter something to her and Petunia stopped looking worried, turned around, and left the shop.

Amy fidgeted from foot to foot as she tried to avoid the gaze of Mr. Ollivander, there was something decidedly creepy about him.

"So..." he said, looking at her, "Powerful I see, but different..."

"Hmmm" He said as he disappeared into a shelf of wands. "Maybe this one" He pulled a dusty box off the shelf and handed it to Amy.

Amy waved it and absolutely nothing happened, or so she thought, until she looked up and saw she had turn an entire shelf of wands pink.

"Maybe not...maybe not..." Said Ollivander, grimacing oddly.

Seventeen wands, three broken vials, a different colour of hair and one broken shelf later Amy sighed, looking up at Mr. Ollivander.

"Look, sir, maybe I'm not a wizard, it must be wrong, if there isn't a wand that suits me."

"No, dear chid, no. This just means that we will have to move into the older levels to find a wand for you."

Amy looked at him oddly as he beckoned her forward between the shelves.

They walked on for a while, Amy coughing all the while due to the dust that was being disturbed as they walked along, it did not seem like anyone had been that way in a long time.

Finally after a lot of coughing and cursing under her breath they reached the place Ollivander had called the "old levels".

"It's been a long time since I was down here," Ollivander commented. "Right try this one" He said as he pulled a brown box with a pattern of roses on from the shelf.

Amy waved it and as soon as she did she felt a building power deep down, it was if power was there, it was not part of her yet it was. Amy's head hurt as she thought about.

"Just as I thought" Mr Ollivander said.

Amy did not understand any of what he said and had taken to ignoring him.

Just as they walked back to the front of the shop Ollivander grabbed her by the shoulder and stopped her, gazing straight at her, almost as if he was trying to see into her soul.

"As I said earlier child, you are powerful, maybe too much for your own good. Make sure you do not lose yourself, it will be only too easy."

Amy looked up at him, confused, she felt scared. Why was he saying all of this to her? Was something bad going to happen? Amy calmed herself down by thinking that he was just making it up to scare her into being good, like adults did sometimes. She made up her mind not to mention it to her Mom or Harry or Ginny, it wasn't a big deal.

They walked to the front of the shop to find Harry, Ginny , the children and her Mom waiting for her.

"Hi" she said.

"We thought you'd gone honey, we were really worried!" Said her mom, concernedly.

"No," Said Mr Ollivander. "Just in the old levels"

He then smiled to himself as they left the shop, wondering what she would become, for good or for evil.


	6. Chapter 6

The first day of school arrived far too quickly for Petunia's liking and far too slowly for Amy's. Nevertheless the day finally arrived when Amy was due to go to school.

"Amy, get downstairs, you're going to miss the train"

"Coming mum" Amy shouted, running down the stairs, and then running back upstairs at full speed as she realised she'd forgotten her hairband.

After Amy running back up and downstairs they finally managed to all get in the car; Petunia, Vernon and Amy.

Amy stared out the window as the car engine started, thinking intently. She was too nervous to answer any of her mothers questions and spent most of the car journey making odd noises that were somewhere in between a grunt and a yes or no.

Amy had been desperate for this day for weeks but suddenly she found she didn't want to go and the car journey seemed to fly by, tightening the knots in Amy's stomach with every metre the car travelled.

Just as Amy thought she might throw up due to the knots in her stomach the car drew up in the busy car park of King's Cross train station. Amy climbed out the car, brushing her skirt down and trying her best to look calm. After all it was going to be fun, like an adventure, she told herself.

"Hurry up," said her mother, pushing he forward. "Or you'll miss the train."

Amy rushed forward, half running and half walking. She finally got to the spot where she was going to meet Bill, Ginny's older brother , and his wife and their daughter, Victoire, who was starting that year.

Amy looked around and finally clapped eyes on a tall, burly man with hair the exact shade of Ginny's and realised that this must be Bill. His hair was long and he was very handsome, she took a sharp breath when she saw him. She walked up to him and gave him a questioning look.

"Hi, you must be Amy." He said, his deep brown eyes shining.

Amy smiled in response and nodded, she didn't trust herself to say anything right at that moment.

"Fleur and Victoire are just buying a drink for the train journey, ah here they are" He said, looking behind him and motioning at a woman and a child walking towards him.

Amy stared at them, wide-eyed. She was sure that she must look like she had been struck dumb but the woman and the child looked very alike and were certainly the most beautiful women she was sure she had ever seen. Her mother was giving them the same looks and when Bill started walking and beckoned them forward both did not notice for a time.

They followed Bill and rushed on through the busy crowds, Bill at the head of the party, parting the crowds for them.

Bill halted suddenly, standing next to one of the pillars between platforms 9 and 10.

"Quick," he said to Fleur and Victoire. "Get through the barrier, or we'll miss the train."

Fleur and Victoire took a step backwards and walked straight towards the wall, Amy stood, staring, completely shocked, what were they doing? They were going to get hurt. Bill glanced at her and chuckled slightly, the realised for his laugh became evident when Fleur and Victoire disappeared through the barrier.

"Wow," said Amy. "Can wizards and witches do that with all walls? Now that would be handy."

"No," Bill said with a laugh. "Now quick get through the barrier, Victoire will save you a seat."

"Does it, does it hurt?" Amy asked quietly.

Amy was surprised when her mother answered. "Of course it doesn't, it's just a little disorientating."

"Oh" Said Amy. "Let's go then"

Amy took a deep breath and walked backwards four steps from the barrier, she then grabbed onto her luggage trolley tightly and started running towards the barrier, her mother gripping tightly to her left arm in order to keep up with her.

A moment of disorientation and then suddenly Amy saw people, hundreds of people, girls and boys of all ages chattering away happily. She was standing on a platform, which seemed to be glowing, not with light but with magic. As she was looking around she realised Bill had just appeared behind her.

Fleur was standing just in front of her, "Victoire 'as just got on ze train," she said, trying to hold back tears. "She will save you a seat."

"Go," said Petunia in a strained voice. "Get on the train."

Amy was shocked by the emotion in her mothers voice, she was normally so uptight, never letting her emotions show and here she was almost crying. Amy started walking forwards towards the train, dragging her heels with each step.

"And Amy!" Petunia called.

"Yes, mom."

"I'll always be proud of you."

Amy tried to blink back her tears as she trudged towards the train, leaving her luggage with the porter. She turned around and gave her mother one last wave and got on the train.

She down the train and finally found the carriage that Victoire was in, slipping in silently. Victoire had her head out of the window and was talking in rushed French with her mother while her father stood watching with a bemused look on his face.

Just then the train whistled and people all started shouting their last goodbyes. Victoire was crying, hugging her mother and father tightly. The train started to move, their embrace was broken, Amy looked out the window, looking around for her mother, catching her gaze and waving madly.

Petunia raised a sad hand as a tear ran down her face. And then they were off, the train gathering speed, off to Hogwarts.

**Please R&R this chapter, tell me anything you'd like putting in or any questions you have. Thank you so much. **


	7. Chapter 7

The train reached maximum speed and started ploughing through the countryside, Amy stared out of the window at the things that they rushed quickly past, she had never been on a train before and was fascinated.

After a while Amy noticed that Victoire was deep into a book, she tilted her head to the side to see what it was. Flying with the cannons was the name of the book, Amy had never heard of it.

"Interesting book?" She asked Victoire, smiling at her.

"Hmmm" Murmured Victoire, not looking up from her book.

Amy tried asking Victoire a few more questions but all she got were monosyllabic replies. She finally gave up and amused herself by counting the farm animals they passed. All in all Amy thought Victoire was rather pompous and that she seemed too haughty for her own good.

Just as Amy had counted her thirty fourth cow a boy, who looked a little older than them bounded into compartment. He had straight blonde hair and blue eyes that twinkled merrily, as if they were dancing.

"VICTOIRE! I've been looking for you everywhere!" the boy shouted, opening his arms to Victoire.

Victoire smiled, hugged him tightly, and said, "Yes, I have just been reading, mother told me you were going to 'look after me' whatever that means."

"Ah yes I am Vic, I'm gonna show you the ways of Hogwarts."

Amy looked up at the boy and personally thought that he looked very mischievous, she recognised the twinkle in his eye as it was akin to her own mischievous nature.

As she was looking up at him, she caught his eye, he smiled widely, "Hello," he said. "You must be Amy."

Amy looked up at him, shocked, she didn't know how it was possible that this boy knew her name immediately.

The boy saw her look and said, "Oh, don't be so worried, I'm Teddy Lupin, your cousin is my godfather, I've heard a lot about you" He winked as he said this and Amy felt a little worried, had she made a bad impression on Harry?

Teddy seemed to know what she was thinking and smiled at her, saying: "I didn't say it was bad things, don't always presume the worst little lady!"

Victoire hastened to talk to Teddy again as she did not like this girl she had just met stealing her thunder, she had known Teddy all her life, why should Amy get to talk to him? Victoire had been doted on her entire life and found it hard to adjust to new situations.

Victoire and Teddy carried on a conversation for a while about things Amy could not even try to understand. It was about Quidditch, whatever that was and about various friends and relatives who were going through various crises. Amy got the impression that was a never ending supply of Weasleys.

Finally the conversation they were having was brought around to the sorting. Amy wasn't sure what the sorting was but after listening to their conversation for a while realised that at Hogwarts people were sorted into different types of houses.

"So Amy, what house would you like to be in?" said Teddy, smiling broadly.

"Erm...I don't really know the houses." She said, a little embarrassed.

"Well there's Gryffindor, where the brave dwell. Ravenclaw, for the clever. Slytherin, for the sly and the cunning. And Hufflepuff, for the loyal and hard-working." Said Teddy.

At the mention of Hufflepuff Victoire had given a snort, evidently she did not think that this house was worth much.

"People say that Hufflepuffs are all duffers, but they're not," Teddy said, glaring at Victoire. "My mother was in Hufflepuff."

Victoire looked embarrassed and stared into her lap, the colour rushing to her face.

"Oh," said Amy. "So what does your mother say about the houses?" She asked Teddy, smiling.

"She's dead." Said Teddy. "Along with my Dad, they died in a battle, in which many people died."

Amy suddenly wished she hadn't have asked the question, all the colour had flooded out of his face and the twinkle in his eye had dimmed to a mere small spark.

"Sorry," she mumbled quietly.

"Nah, it's alright." He said, "So houses! What house do you reckon you'll be in?"

"I don't know," said Amy. "I don't really mind what house I'm in, it's not like it'll change who I am"

Victoire snorted again, staring at Amy. "Believe me it matters" She said. "I reckon I'll be in Gryffindor, my Dad was and his Dad and Mum were."

"Oh," Said Amy. "Thats..er..cool. The only relative that I know of that's been to Hogwarts is my cousin Harry, what house was he in?"

"Gryffindor!!" Chorused both Victoire and Teddy together.

Then Victoire muttered something along the lines of completely clueless and gave Amy a scathing look.

Amy wished the ground would swallow her up and wondered if there was some spell she could perform that would let her disappear, but as she was in first year and not psychic there was little chance of her performing it.

The rest of the journey passed in awkward silence, they got into their robes hastily just before the train arrived at Hogsmeade station.

The train slowly chugged to a halt and Teddy, Victoire and Amy rushed off the train and onto the crowded platform.

Amy was pushed to one side by a few burly boys, with blue ties. She then bumped straight into a giant man, she screamed and stared up at his grey beard, scanning his beetle black eyes.

He looked down at her and chuckled.

"Spitting image of Lily ain't ya?" He said gruffly, a tear appearing in his eye.

He then proceeded to wave the lantern he was holding and shout, "First years, over here, this way for the boats!"

**Hey guys, thanks for reading this chapter :), please leave a review. tell me what you'd like to see in this story or what you'd like me to improve, you know the drill. Thanks to all the reviews I've had so far. They make my day.**


	8. Chapter 8

Amy did not like the boat ride to Hogwarts, she had always been nervous of water and although the giant man, whose name she had discovered was Professor Hagrid, assured her that she couldn't get hurt she was scared of the water. Everything in the wizarding world seemed to be dangerous and Amy didn't want to take any chances.

She was in a boat with two boys and girl, none of which she knew. Victoire had got into another boat, apparently her dislike of Amy extended to sharing a boat with her. The girl next to Amy looked even more scared than Amy herself was and frequently brought a hand to her face to wipe a tear away.

"Are you okay?" Asked Amy.

"Yes, just nervous," The girl replied staring into this distance. "Are you a pureblood?"

"A pureblood?" Amy asked, looking confused.

"Well obviously not then," said the girl, who had black hair and a face that radiated beauty. "A pureblood is someone who's blood is completely magic, has no muggle ancestors."

"Oh," said Amy. "Is it important? Because I think I'm pretty screwed if it is."

"Well my father thinks it is," said the girl, sniffing a little. "I'm Cara Zabini, what's your name?"

"Amy Dursley," said Amy. "So you excited about the sorting?"

"Not really, if I'm not in Slytherin my Dad will kill me and I'm scared, I've never felt like a true Slytherin."

"Oh," said Amy. "Do you have to be pureblood to get into slytherin?"

"Not all Slytherin's are but it does help," said Cara, gazing into the darkness. "I'm a pureblood but dad says you wouldn't know it through the way I act."

Cara looked thoroughly miserable and Amy wished that she could cheer her up but she didn't know how, her knowledge of the wizarding world was too small to even comment on the houses.

"I'm sure it'll all be okay," Amy said. "How do they actually choose what house you're in? Do you have to take a test or something?"

Cara actually laughed at this, Amy didn't know why but she was glad that she'd cheered her up a little. "It's the sorting hat that decides," she said, "my dad told me, apparently we just put it on our head and it reads our mind or something like that."

Amy looked shocked, how could something read your mind? It was unthinkable, it hurt her brain to think about how it could work.

The rest of the boat journey passed quickly, as Amy was engrossed in her thoughts about the sorting and mind reading devices.

Finally Hagrid's voice broke the silence of the first years, "Righ' get outta your boats, and follow me."

Amy looked up and saw a huge castle with many lit windows, it was like a fairytale and she was suddenly filled with awe.

The first years silently trudged after Hagrid, not talking, all staring up at the castle in the same manner as Amy. The road up to the castle was all up hill and by the time they reached the large oaken doors to Hogwarts Amy's legs were aching hugely.

Hagrid stopped suddenly next to the door and rapped his knuckles on the door, there was an answering knock and the doors opened, revealing a large entrance hall with a staircase directly in the middle of it and two open doors to the left.

Amy looked through the doors and her breath caught in her throat as she saw a large hall, bigger than any hall she had ever seen before.

The first years were put into a crocodile line and then led into the hall by a Professor with untidy black hair and large glasses, "This way first years" she called.

As they were lead through the centre of the hall Amy looked around. She saw that there were four tables, that she presumed were where the different houses sat, and at the end of the hall there was a staff table. As she looked up she gasped as she saw that the ceiling looked like the night sky, with many candles floating in it.

Finally they reached the bottom of the hall, next to the staff table, Amy looked forward and saw a stool with a careworn hat sitting on it. Amy realised that this must be the mind reading hat and tried to see a way in which it could read minds but to Amy it just looked like a normal hat.

"Quieten down," Called an old woman from the head of the staff table.

Suddenly the brim of the hat burst open and the hat was brought to life, it half sang half chanted a sorting song that seemed to last a long time to Amy, who would just like to get it all over with as she was tired and hungry. Finally it finished and the sorting began.

"Abbott, Clarissa"

A small girl, with bright blonde hair stumbled forward towards the stool, almost tripping over her feet as she walked.

She picked up the hat, sat on the stool and then put the hat onto her head. There was silence for a few seconds and the girl appeared to be mumbling, from what Amy could see the hat appeared to be talking to her.

The brim of the hat then shaped itself into a mouth, opened, and shouted "Hufflepuff"

The blonde girl stood up quickly and hurried to one of the tables in the middle, getting clapped by all that table as she walked.

After this a few more people were sorted, some into Ravenclaw and some to Hufflepuff, but no Gryffindor's or Slytherin's yet.

"Dursley, Amy" Suddenly Amy's trail of thought was broken and she slowly walked up to the stool and jammed the hat onto her head, sitting down.

"Hmm..." She heard the voice inside her head, and presumed it was the hat. "Interesting...so there's bravery here all right but also a want to win."

Amy stayed silent, the hat carried on murmuring to itself and in the end shouted: "GRYFFINDOR!"

The table to the far left suddenly erupted in applause and Amy hurried quickly to it, sitting in one of the empty places, next to Teddy Lupin.

After Amy many more girls and boys were sorted until it finally got to, "Weasley, Victoire"

Victoire Weasley walked confidently up to the stool and sat down, placing the hat gently on her head. After around 10 seconds the brim of the hat opened up and yelled: "SLYTHERIN!"

Victoire looked shocked and bit her lip, there was mixed applause from the Slytherin table, apparently most of them had also presumed that Victoire would be in Slytherin. She stumbled towards them and sat down in the first available seat, tears streaming down her face.

The next name that was called was "Zabini, Cara"

Cara stared down at the floor as she walked, she looked to Amy as if she would like to just turn on her heel and sprint straight from the hall, but she carried on walking towards the stool, planting each foot carefully as if she was worried she might fall over.

She finally reached the stool and sat down, Amy could see Cara mumbling and she did not look happy. This carried on for the longest time that Amy could remember any of the students having.

Then suddenly the brim of the hat opened and cried: "GRYFFINDOR"

Cara looked mortified and did not move from the stool.

**Please R&R, thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

The feast was the most delicious food that Amy could ever remember tasting. She ate until she was completely full and even then regretted not being able to eat more.

Cara sat next to her in silence for the entire feast, her raven black hair draped over her face so that it was not showing; a face that Amy was sure was streaming with tears.

Many of the Gryffindor's came up to Amy and talked to her, introducing themselves and telling her things about how much they liked Hogwarts. There were less people in Gryffindor than in the other houses but still Amy was sure that she would never remember everybody's names.

Amy noticed that as the people introduced themselves to her and the other first years that had been sorted into Gryffindor, four boys and another girl, they ignored Cara. Amy was confused, could it really be that they were ignoring her because her father had been a Slytherin? Apparently at Hogwarts prejudices lasted a long time.

Just as the puddings appeared Amy decided to ask Teddy, who was sitting next to her. He had been quiet through out the feast too, Amy presumed it was because Victoire had been sorted into Slytherin.

She nudged him and whispered, "Why is everybody being so mean to Cara?"

He replied gravely, "A long time ago at Hogwarts there was a battle, a lot of people were killed including my parents, the Slytherin's, including Cara's father deserted the students of Hogwarts and did not fight against the enemy."

"Oh," said Amy, it had suddenly become clear to her. "But Cara is not her father."

"I know that, and you know that," Said Teddy. "But many people here lost relatives in that battle, and all still carry great emotional burdens."

Amy realised that this "battle" had been a big deal and decided not to pry anymore, she found that finding this out had made her sympathy for Cara increase.

As they were talking a shout was heard from the Slytherin table, apparently the Slytherin's were not happy about having Gryffindor in their house.

"She's a blood traitor," shouted a girl with flowing brown hair and a face that made Amy automatically despise her.

Amy saw a man, with sleek blonde hair stride to the table and intercept.

She heard him muttering to the girl with the brown hair and then he concluded with:

"So this will not happen again, Miss Parkinson."

"Yes Professor Malfoy."

Amy turned to Teddy. "Who was that man?"

Teddy replied, grimly. "That's Professor Malfoy, head of Slytherin."

"Harry says that he's a bad piece of work, but that he does have feelings."

Amy found it hard to imagine that this man, who was currently sitting at the staff table sneering down at all of the students, but decided not to comment, after all she was new to the wizarding world and was sure she had much to learn.

As the noise level in the hall started to reach a dangerous level the woman at the centre of the table, raised a hand and slowly the hall quietened.

"Welcome to Hogwarts first years and welcome back to our older students." Said the elderly woman, dressed wholly in tartan. "I am your headmistress, Professor McGonagall, last year was an interesting and successful year and hope that this year will be the same, but with a few small differences. I trust that I will not find any more beetles in my office this year, yes I am talking to you Mr. Jordan."

She looked straight at a boy who looked around seventh year, sitting on the Ravenclaw table, he grinned happily at all the attention, much to Professor McGonagall's dismay.

The headmistress then carried on swiftly with her speech, "I must remind you all that the forbidden forest is out of bounds, this is not a joke and not simply because we do not want you to go in there, yes, Mr. Lupin. I realise that you got away from the spider last time, but this time you may not be so lucky."

Amy looked around and saw Teddy grimacing, the entire school were chuckling slightly.

"It's a long story," he muttered to Amy. "I may tell you about it later."

"Also," said Professor McGonagall. "You need to remember that spells are not permitted in the corridors and a new set of the rules of Hogwarts has been set up in the entrance hall, so please if you are considering any escapades refer to them."

Again she looked at the Jordan boy, who was smiling smugly. "Thanks for reviewing them just for me," He said. "I will consult them before I take my place as head Hogwarts trouble-maker again, I'll see how many new ones I can break." He then stood up and took a bow, to much applause from all the tables, then looked up at the ceiling, saluted and said, "All for you Fred"

"Yes, thank you Mr. Jordan, meet in my office after dinner." Professor McGonagall said with sheer annoyance. "Now it is time for bed, first years please follow your prefects, they will lead you to your dormitories. The feast is over."

There was an immediate roar of noise as everybody began standing up and babbling to their friends, many people walked up to Mr. Jordan and patted him on the back.

Amy heard a shout behind her and saw a tall girl calling: "First years, follow me please."

Amy followed him, Cara, the other girl and the boys behind her, they walked through the hall and out into the entrance hall and then up the staircase in the middle.

They carried on walking up staircases for what seemed forever to Amy, but it could just have been how tired she was. They finally reached a portrait of a fat lady, dressed in a pink dress.

"Password?" She asked loudly.

"Scotch Eggs" said the prefect.

The portrait immediately swung back to reveal a hole in the wall, the first years climbed through the hole into a room, everything in there was decorated with the Gryffindor colours, red and gold.

There were stairs at the side, "Girl's dormitories are up and to the right, the boys the same on your left" Said the prefect.

Amy and the other girls started climbing the stairs as all were tired and the common room was loud and humid. They reached the common room and Amy gasped staring at the three four poster beds that were in the room, she had never seen such luxury in her life. A blonde girl next to her also gasped and it was obvious that she too was not used to that level of luxury, Cara however seemed unfazed.

The blonde girl jumped onto the first bed, "Wow these are great aren't they, so since we're gonna be together for the next seven years we better get acquainted, what are your names?" She asked Cara and Amy.

Amy replied, "Amy Dursley, what's yours?"

"Ellie Groves" Replied the girl happily.

Amy looked round for Cara to reply but instead was staring at an envelope on her bed that was slowly smoking and threatening to burst open.


	10. Chapter 10

Amy jumped as the letter suddenly exploded, it proceeded to start shouting at Cara who was by this point in complete hysterics.

"_CARA ZABINI! You are a pureblood, you are NOT a Gryffindor, how dare you betray our family like this? You are now going to be sleeping in the same room as mudbloods, filth like them , people who don't even deserve to be alive, let alone in Hogwarts. I refuse to talk to you again."_

Amy watched as the letter crumpled up and dropped to the floor in ashes. She was shocked, how could a father say that to his daughter?

Her father was no angel but she was positive that he would never disown her. Amy snapped out of her own thoughts and gazed down at the little girl sobbing on the floor. She had crumpled like the letter and was not much more than a pile of ashes on the floor.

Amy bent her knees and hugged the girl tightly, feeling her wince as she did so, she presumed that she was not a person who liked physical contact but carried on hugging her nonetheless.

"Want to go see a professor or something?" She asked Cara kindly.

Cara shook her head, still sobbing and stayed on the floor as her body was racked with sobs. Amy carried on hugging her tightly as the girl clung to her.

Ellie ran down to the common rooms to get some help, she returned with a tall girl, with mousy brown hair and an abundance of freckles, she had a shiny prefect badge pinned to her chest and looked clever.

"Ellie has filled me in on what's happened," She said kindly, touching Cara's forehead. "I've bought a calming draught, would you like it?"

Cara nodded, Amy wondered what a calming draught was, but presumed it would help Cara. She was glad that the older girl had come up, she wasn't sure how to deal with the situation on her own.

"Now," Said the older girl. "Cara I think it would be best if you got to bed, try to get some sleep, it should be easy now I have given you the calming draught, I will come and check on you in the morning."

Cara gave the girl a weak smile. She started to get undressed, turning her back to the rest of the girls, as she pulled her shirt off Amy saw the bruises on her back, as if she had been hit, she felt bile rise in her throat and thought that maybe Cara's father disowning her was a good thing.

Cara put her night dress on and climbed slowly into bed, lying down slowly. She was asleep within minutes, these calming draughts did wonders.

Ellie and Amy gave each other covert looks and Amy sighed heavily and climbed into her own bed. She thought about her first day at Hogwarts, it had certainly been interesting first day at Hogwarts. If not a shocking one.

The wizarding world was so different from her own, there were so many prejudices, yes the muggle world had these but they were not so clearly defined, and people had not been disowned since the 17th century.

She lay back and slowly dropped to sleep, her eyelids felt heavy and she dropped to sleep quickly. Dreaming of magic and lessons, exciting adventures that she would proceed on when her lessons started the next day.

**Sorry that it's so short, what do you guys think of the whole story so far? Please tell me, thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11

Amy had been dreaming about being able to fly far above the grounds of Hogwarts on a broomstick when suddenly she felt herself being shook awake, and soft voice talking to her.

"Wake up, Come on Amy sweetie. You need to wake up now."

Amy opened her eyes blearily and looked up, a surprised look on her face. It was still dark in the dormitory and it looked as though it was very late, well early the next morning. Why was someone waking her up at this time?

As she looked up she saw a woman looking down at her, it was one of the professors she knew, she had seen her at the feast the night before.

"Oh good, you're awake. I'm Professor Abbott, now you need to stay calm."

Amy's mind was flooded with sudden anxiety, what had happened? She hoped very much that she was still dreaming but knew that this was not the case.

"There's been a..well...an accident," said Professor Abbott kindly. "Your mother is in a magical hospital called St. Mungo's"

"But..." Said Amy, not quite understanding what was going on. "She's not a witch, she's a muggle, why is she in a wizarding hospital?"

"I'm not quite sure how to tell you this," Said Professor Abbott, a sad look in her eyes. "But she was found unconscious and it is believed that she has been attacked or cursed in some way."

Amy gasped and Professor Abbott put her arm around her.

"Can I see her please? Now?" Amy asked, agitatedly.

"I don't think that's best," Said Professor Abbott kindly. "She's in a bad way and me and the Headmistress feel that we should at least fill you in before you see her."

Amy was scared at this point, if she was in a bad way, was she going to die? She desperately tried to breathe and think straight.

She quickly pulled on a nightgown and slippers and followed Professor Abbott out of the room. Giving a weak smile to Cara, who had woken up due to commotion.

The walk to the headmistress' office seemed like forever to Amy, she still did not know the school very well and there seemed to be countless passageways and staircases. By the time they reached the entrance to the headmistress' office she was so impatient she almost ran up the spiral stone steps.

She managed to restrain herself and slowly ascended the staircase, Professor Abbott just in front of her.

As she walked in to the office her breath caught, the objects in the headmistress' office were amazing and if it hadn't been covered in tartan and the situation had been different she would have started asking about the objects immediately.

"Miss Dursley, sit down please" Said Professor McGonagall. The serious expression on her face made Amy's stomach flip and she felt her legs go weak.

She sat down slowly and a torrent of questions burst free from her. "What's happened? Is my mother going to be okay? Why is she in St. Mungo's? Who did this to her?"

Professor McGonagall watched her patiently as she screamed at her, this expression made Amy angrier, why was she not being told everything immediately? Anything could be happening to her mother and here Professor McGonagall was being completely calm.

Professor McGonagall sensed this emotion in Amy's eyes and quickly started explaining.

"Amy, not all wizards are good,"

Amy looked at Professor McGonagall wondering if she was really hearing this, was Professor McGonagall really being as patronising as it seemed?

"Your mother was hurt by one of these wizards, I cannot give you any more information right now, we will now floo you to St Mungo's. Remember Amy be prepared for what you will see."

Amy's stomach tightened, why did they keep telling her to prepare like this?

_**Please leave reviews, I really need them. Thanks.**_


End file.
